Dragon
Dragons are very powerful and magical creatures. There are several types of dragons, the most common of which are chromatic which can vary in alignment from evil to good. They are an ancient race. Few species that still exist can claim longer lineage. Today, the dragons of Akara are nearly all recluses or at the very least deceptive to their true nature, living amongst other species in polymorphed form. Subraces * Faux Dragon * Drakes (1/3rd the average size of dragons. The younger form of true dragons * Wyverns (2/3rds the size of a dragon. Large flying dragon-like reptiles with a spiked tail and fire breath.) Biology Dragons are inherently magical beings, and in no case should dragons be considered reptiles, despite obvious similarities such as a scaled epidermis and reproduction by laying eggs. In fact, they are more akin to feline creatures than reptiles, particularly in regards to their posture and movements, as well as being inherently warm-blooded and an eye composition similar to felines, although far more complex. A good example of this is the placement of the legs: dragons also tend to place their rear foot where their front foot was previously, much like most stalking feline predators. The number of eggs a dragon lays each brood depends on its race, but is usually low, between one and ten. As for their senses, which vary slightly depending on the species, dragons are superior in most ways to other creatures - like any predator, they have exceptionally acute senses, which only increase with age. Dragons have excellent depth perception and comparably good peripheral vision, able to see twice as well as a human in daylight; they have great night vision, and are able to see even when conditions have no light to offer, though not in color. Dragons can also pick up scents very well, utilizing both their sensitive nose and forked tongue, much like a snake. Their hearing is on par with human hearing, although their minds can filter what noise it hears. Dragon taste is also refined, although they do not respond well to sweet flavors, and most dragons do not discuss why. They are able to eat almost everything, but each race have a preferred diet; some prefer flesh, other prefer to eat precious metals or gems, and so forth. Of all its senses, a dragon's sense of touch is the only one to decrease with age, due mostly to the development of thick, hard scales Dragons are capable of blindsense, the sense in which eyes, ears, and other senses are used to detect invisible persons or objects. Abilities Dragons grow stronger and stronger as they grow older; they become bigger, more resistant to damages and magic, have a more dangerous breath, and so on. Old dragons can cast draconic magic, such as spells with just a few words, they don't need a sometimes long and complex ritual involving words, gestures and components like other wizards, and radiate a mystical fear aura around them. After a millennium or two, a dragon reaches his maximum development. All dragons have some innate magical abilities, but they vary from race to race. Metallic dragons are often able to shapechange into small animals or human forms, and use this ability to secretly help or watch over humans. Dragons also have some innate powers upon the element they are linked to. For example a red dragon, who breathes fire, will have some control over other flame. Society Dragons are organized into two functional factions: Metalic and Chromatic. Beyond this they are differentiate between the various colors or metals so that Greens tend to favor associating with other Greens, Silvers with other Silvers and the like. Broods The simplest measure of Dragon society is the Brood. Broods are collections of young dragons centered around an older, more powerful dragon. This older dragon may be their mother or a family member that teaches them the ways of their kind. History It is not clear exactly how dragons came to inhabit Akara, but as soon as the race was established, they began a war with the giants that would last over a thousand years. However, according to the dwarves, the dragons ceased the war due to their own civil war developing between the chromatic dragons and the metallic dragons. See also * List of Dragons * Dragon Aging * Chromatic dragons Category:Dragon